Tsuki yo Oshietekure
by Maria Skodowska-Gurie
Summary: Tsuki yo.. Oshietekure.. Moon, please tell me..


Dedicated to : Semua lah.. penduduk fic Bleach ini!!

Song by : Rock Musical Bleach (OMG, RMB again? hehe)

Anime by : Tite Kubo

Bleach : Episode 45

.

.

**Tsuki yo Oshiete Kure**

.

.

**tsuki yo oshiete kure  
ore ga shinigami ni natta imi wa nan nan da ?  
ittai ore wa doushitainda ?  
**

.

.

(Renji duduk termenung.. dia teringat masa lalu-nya dengan Rukia.. ya.. Rukia besok di eksekusi.. di luar bulan bersinar terang..)

.

"Aku berpikir.. aku akan melampaui Kuchiki-taichou...

tapi.. apakah itu harapan yang tak mungkin ?

Aku ingin menolong Rukia.. tapi..

pada akhirnya. aku tak bisa apa-apa..

Kurosaki Ichigo bertarung untuk menyelamatkan Rukia ..

Dengan siapa aku harus bertarung ? Siapa musuhku ?", Renji menggertakkan giginya

.

.

**tsuki yo oshiete kure **(Kira.. memikirkan sesuatu di penjara-nya)  
**tsuki yo aaaa.. **(Renji memutuskan sesuatu)

.

.

(Renji memutuskan pergi)

.

"Ayo, Zabimaru!"

.

.

**boku na shinigami ni natta bakari ni  
ittai boku wa nante koto wo ?  
**

.

.

(Kira menyesalinya.. di penjara..)

.

"A..aku.. hampir menyerang Hinamori-kun dengan Zanpakutou..

aku yang paling buruk.. aku!!", Kira stress

"Siapa disana?!", Kira tersentak melihat ke arah pintu

"Hyaa.. Ini mengerikan.. Aku tak bisa berdiri untuk menonton.."

"Ichimaru-taichou ?"

"Kau jadi kucel.. kasihan.. Kau ingin selamat kan ?

Ikutlah denganku, Izuru"

.

.

**tsuki yo oshiete hoshii** (Hinamori melamun di penjara)  
**tsuki yo whoa oh oh **(Kira beranjak keluar mengikuti Ichimaru)

.

.

**nani mo kamo watashi no sei  
mou wakaranai  
ittai dare wo nani wo shinjireba ii  
tsuki yo oshiete hoshii**

.

.

"Rangiku-san ? Ada apa ?", Hinamori melihat Rangiku di pintu penjara

"Surat untuk mu.. dari ruangan Aizen-taichou.."

"Aizen-taichou.. untukku ?"

"Kau beruntung, taichou-ku yang menemukannya.

Kalau bukan.. bisa dijadikan barang bukti atas kematian Aizen-taichou.. Dan mungkin tak akan sampai padamu..

Aku tak tau isinya.. Jika aku mendapat kata-kata terakhir.. sebagai Fukutaichou.. aku akan senang.. Selamat membaca.."

"Arigatou.. Rangiku-san.."

.

_'Hinamori-kun.. Jika kau membaca ini, berarti aku mungkin tak sanggup untuk kembali.. _

_Aku tau aku membuatmu khawatir.. Dan aku mungkin tak akan pernah sanggup lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih..'_

.

"Aizen-taichou..", Hinamori berkaca-kaca membaca surat itu

.

_'Selama ini.. aku tak memberitahumu kekhawatiranku.. Tapi aku tak mau kau tersangkut diantaranya.. _

_Jadi maafkan aku.. hingga sampai seperti ini.. dan pada akhirnya.. kau terlibat..'_

.

"Eh ?"

.

_'Aku mungkin sudah tak bisa hidup.. Itulah kenapa, sebagai orang yang paling kupercaya.. aku akan membeberkan kebenaran yang kuketahui..'_

.

"I..ini..!!"

.

.

**tsuki yo oshiete kure** (Renji berjalan..)  
**tsuki yo oshiete kure** (Kira berjalan..)  
**suki yo oshiete kure** (Hinamori menatap pintu penjara)  
**aaaaa** (Rukia duduk di menara itu..)

.

.

**chi ni nurete naku omae no kage ga  
watashi no hada wo tokashi  
shinjitsu no jibun wo sarake dasou toshite iru  
umareta tsuki yo oshiete kure**

.

.

(Rukia berdiri.. menatap bulan.. dan duduk kembali. tangannya terkepal 2 di dahinya)

.

.

**O.W.A.R.I**

.

* * *

RMB lagi ?! Ya ampuun.. abis ni q jg lg bikin fic..

dan.. pake lagunya R.M.B lagii!! hehe :)

eh ya, Kira ama Hinamori di penjara kan karena tarung di eps. 35 ituuh.. inget ?

mungkin disini ada beberapa yang bikin bingung..

Contoh :

**tsuki yo oshiete kure** (Renji berlari..)  
**tsuki yo oshiete kure** (Kira berjalan..)  
**suki yo oshiete kure** (Hinamori menatap pintu penjara)  
**aa** (Rukia duduk di menara itu..)

bingung gak ?

maksudnya gini.. Renji lagi lari.. backsoundnya , kan yang nyanyi Eiji-san..(Yang jd Renji di RMB) "Tsuki yo..", Eiji-san ngelanjutin.. dan yang jadi Kira di RMB (Eiki-san) itu nyanyi "Tsukiyo..oshiete..".. ngelanjutin ampe akhir, tapi disini, Kumiko-san (Hinamori) nyanyi "Suki yo.. oshiete.." dilanjutin .. dan Sato-san (Rukia) cuma "aa" jadi suaranya numpuk-numpuk..

.

.

macie bingung ?

udah lah.. buka profilku, klik judul lagu sesuai judul fic ini..

yg AMV itu yang kumaksud disini. tapi yang versi RMB itu yang nyanyi beneran..

(Biar ga ribet ni T.T)

.

.

Ni dari eps. 45.. di 46-nya kan yg KiraHinaRenji-nya itu waktu di academy..

Jadi Renji lari, Kira jalan, Hinamori di penjara, semuanya inget waktu penerimaan murid baru.. dan kenalan.. XD


End file.
